


Out Of Reach

by lumbercapt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, matriorb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbercapt/pseuds/lumbercapt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya reaching for the matriorb!</p>
<p>Prompt: I'd love to see anything revolving around Kanaya and the Matriorb, because I think a lot of her arc revolves around it! Maybe something depicting how it represents the sense of duty she feels to keep her species existing, or the the self-doubt she faced after Eridan destroyed it, juxtaposed by the new hope she was given when Roxy presented her with a the new Matriorb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violets101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violets101/gifts).



[](https://imageshack.com/i/pbJuWrBwj)

.


End file.
